


Always You

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 10:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10332200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: A late night conversation between Harry and Louis.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a 1D fic since last summer but my friend and I spent an hour or so today watching old 1D videos so here this is. Enjoy.

“Lou?”

Louis blinked. “Yeah, H?” It was the middle of the night and both of them were half asleep.

“You how much I love you, right? I love you so much.”

“I know, babe. I love you, too.”

“Like, forever.”

Louis rolled over to kiss Harry. “That’s the plan. Get some sleep.”

“Love you.”

Louis felt a smile creeping up on his face. “Love you, too. Always."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
